Poudlard
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Sora, Donald et Dingo sont à la recherche de Kairi et du Roi Mickey. Le monde qu'ils visitent ? Poudlard... Chronologiquement cette fic se passe durant KH1, avant que les personnages arrivent dans le monde de Peter Pan. Et à la fin du HP 6 ! Attention, c'est mon frère, Gael42, qui a écrit cette fic et pas moi !
1. Chapter 1

"On est où, là ? demanda Sora en regardant autour de lui.

\- Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, répondit Jiminy en sortant sa tête de la capuche du jeune homme.

\- Mais on est dans une forêt !"

Donald haussa les épaules.

"L'école ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Allons par-là, les arbres semblent moins resserrés." proposa Dingo.

Les trois amis s'avancèrent donc dans les bois, suivant la direction proposée par Dingo. Sora se demandait avec une certaine excitation quel genre d'école pouvait bien se trouver dans un endroit pareil. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne ressemblerait pas au Manoir aux Hiboux où résidait Merlin.

Le Manoir aux Hiboux...

" _Il me rappelle la cachette secrète sur notre île... Là où on gribouillait sur les murs. Tu te souviens ?_ "

Pour la énième fois, Sora pensa à Kairi.. Était-elle ici ? Et Riku, que devenait-il ? Commençait-il à se rendre compte de...

Le bras de Donald surgit dans son champ de vision pour lui bloquer le passage.

"Il y a quelque chose par-là..." murmura le canard, l'air méfiant.

Sora suivit son regard. À quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait une clairière où une masse sombre se mouvait lentement...

"Un Sans-cœur ?" demanda doucement Sora.

Donald secoua la tête.

"Difficile à dire... Approchons-nous discrètement."

Ce qu'ils firent. Instinctivement, Sora resserra sa main autour de la Keyblade qu'il avait matérialisée par réflexe. Maintenant, il voyait la créature clairement. Elle était noire, squelettique et ressemblait à un cheval avec des ailes. Toutefois...

"Elle ne semble pas agressive." souffla-t-il en dématérialisant son arme.

Dingo acquiesça.

"Allons lui parler, dit Donald d'un ton décidé.

\- Lui parler ? s'étonna Sora. Tu crois qu'elle peut ?"

Ce fut au tour de Donald de paraître surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas ?"

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il sortit à découvert, suivi de Dingo et Sora.

"Mademoiselle !" interpela-t-il.

Ce fut alors que, stupéfait, Sora se rendit compte de la présence d'une jeune fille à côté de la créature. Cette dernière avait tellement accaparé son attention qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle avait à peu près son âge, avec de grands yeux gris protubérants à l'air rêveur et de longs cheveux blonds. L'étrange cheval ne l'effrayait pas, manifestement. En fait, elle lui caressait doucement le museau.

Elle se tourna vers eux au moment de l'appel de Donald. Elle eut l'air vaguement surprise.

"Oh ! Bonjour !" dit-elle.

Les trois amis lui répondirent en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Où se trouve Poudlard" ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Donald dont le regard intrigué s'attardait sur son bras levé vers l'espèce de cheval.

"Tout près. Je peux vous y amener.

\- Merci, dit Sora en souriant. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oh non, j'allais rentrer de toute façon. Je dois continuer mes révisions pour les BUSE.

\- Les buses ? marmonna Donald.

\- Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élementaire." répondit l'inconnue d'une voix chantante.

Puis elle dit au revoir à la créature noire avant de partir d'un pas léger. Sora marchait à côté d'elle et ne remarqua pas que Donald et Dingo, surpris, étaient restés figés quelques secondes, avant de courir pour les rattraper.

"Je m'appelle Luna.

\- Moi, c'est Sora. Le petit, c'est Donald, et le grand, c'est Dingo. Dis, c'était quoi, cette créature ?

\- Un Sombral.

\- Mais enfin, QUELLE créature ? s'énerva Donald. De quoi parlez-vous ?"

Sora se tourna pour lui faire face, marchant à reculons.

"Le drôle de cheval noir qui était dans la clairière avec Luna. Regardez, il n'est pas encore parti !"

Donald et Dingo regardèrent derrière eux.

"Je ne vois rien du tout !

\- Moi non plus...

\- Les Sombrals ne sont pas visibles pour tout le monde, expliqua Luna. Seulement pour ceux qui ont vu la mort.

\- Vu la mort ?! s'exclama Dingo, s'arrêtant brusquement. Mais Sora, quand as-tu ?..."

Sora aussi s'était arrêté. Interloqué, il réfléchissait.

"Peut-être... Il y avait cet homme, dans la Ville de Traverse... C'était peu de temps avant de vous rencontrer... Il s'est transformé en Sans-cœur sous mes yeux... Mais je ne le connaissais pas.

\- Un Sans-cœur ?" répéta Luna.

Zut ! Il avait gaffé !

"Euh... bredouilla Sora. Oui, ce sont des créatures de mon... Pays."

Luna hocha la tête, un drôle de sourire flottant sur son visage.

"D'accord".

Ils reprirent leur route.

"Y'a-t-il des Ronflaks Cornus dans ton pays ? demanda-t-elle d'un air très intéressé au jeune homme.

\- Euh... Non, je ne crois pas.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ici" grommela Donald.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils sortirent alors de la forêt. Sora s'arrêta net. Ils se tenaient dans un grand parc de verdure, avec un lac sur le côté et un immense château qui pointait ses tours vers le ciel.

"Ouah ! s'exclama Sora.

\- Pas mal., commenta Donald.

\- Vers où est la porte d'entrée ?" demanda Dingo.

Luna pointa une direction.

"C'est par ici. Suivez-moi."

Un court instant plus tard...

"Hé, Luna ! Qui sont tes... Amis ?"

La voix venait d'un groupe vers leur gauche, à quelques mètres, installé sous un arbre. Il s'y tenait un rouquin, un jeune homme à lunettes qui se faisait caresser ses cheveux ébouriffés par une jeune fille rousse – Sora se sentit rougir en les voyant – et une autre fille aux cheveux épais qui avait un livre à la main.

Luna leur adressa un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers eux, suivie du trio. En chemin, elle leur fit les présentations.

"Ce sont mes amis. Celui qui nous appelés, c'est Ronald. Il est drôle mais il manque de tact. Sa sœur, c'est Ginny, je l'aime beaucoup. Celui avec les lunettes et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, c'est Harry. Il n'a pas vécu des choses faciles mais il s'en sort très bien. Et celle avec l'air sérieux, c'est Hermione. Elle est intelligente bien que plutôt fermée."

Sora entendit un léger frottement près de ses oreilles mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, par habitude. Il savait que c'était juste Jiminy qui était en train de consigner dans son journal les renseignements que venait de leur donner Luna.

Une fois arrivés devant le groupe, ils se présentèrent.

"Je m'appelle Sora. Et voici Donald et Dingo.

\- Ils viennent d'un autre monde." compléta Luna tout naturellement.

Les autres la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Harry se redressa.

"Comment tu le sais ? demanda sans réfléchir un Sora ébahi.

\- Ça se voit, répondit gentiment Luna d'un air serein.

\- Oh mon Dieu..." souffla Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

Ron, les sourcils froncés, semblait ne pas trop savoir comment réagir. Il finit par éclater de rire.

"Un autre monde ? Alors quoi, vous êtes des extraterrestres ?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille..." prononça sa sœur d'un air méfiant.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se tourna vers Hermione et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air chamboulé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Eh bien... Ça...Ça n'est peut-être pas impossible...

\- Sérieux ?!" s'effara Ron à son tour.

Donald et Dingo s'échangèrent un regard étonné. Peut-être que ce monde faisait partie des rares lieux renseignés.

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose, hésita Hermione. C'est juste que la dernière fois que je suis allée dans la Réserve, j'ai cru voir le dos d'un livre qui portait le titre " _À propos des autres mondes_ ". Mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'ouvrir puisqu'on était supposé faire des recherches sur les Hor... nitorynques."

Elle échangea un discret regard entendu entre Ron et Harry.

"Comment être sûrs que ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts sous couverture ? insista Ginny.

\- Je pense qu'ils auraient fait une entrée plus discrète, fit joyeusement remarquer Luna.

\- On n'est pas des langenorts, on ne sait même pas ce que c'est, affirma Sora avec un sourire rassurant.

Ginny finit par hocher la tête, un air un peu gêné et amusé en même temps sur son visage.

"C'est vrai que vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'ici. Vos habits sont...

\- Carrément bizarres., compléta le rouquin.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !"

Harry eut un soupir imperceptible. Mieux valait changer de sujet avant que ces deux-là ne s'embarquent dans une dispute trop longue.

"Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- D'ailleurs, comment vous êtes entrés ? enchaîna Ron. Vous avez transplané ?

\- On-ne-peut-PAS-transplaner-à-l-intérieur-de-Poudlard-! dit Hermione dans un seul souffle.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

\- On est venu par vaisseau Gummi, répondit Donald.

Tous les autres regardèrent Hermione, qui secoua la tête.

"Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas ouvert le livre.

\- Et je cherche mes amis, expliqua Sora. Riku et Kairi. _Ç_ a vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Ou le Roi Mickey ? ajouta Dingo.

Les autres répondirent par la négative.

"Mais pour être sûr, dit Harry d'un air songeur, il faudrait demander à un professeur.

\- Du moment que ça n'est pas Binns... souria Ron. Ça vous donnerait une mauvaise image de notre monde."

Ginny, Harry et Luna éclatèrent de rire.

 _À_ ce moment-là, une voix sévère retentit.

"Que se passe-t-il, ici ?"

C'était une grande femme avec un chignon serré et une longue robe verte. Elle se dirigeait droit vers eux, le regard fixé sur Sora, Donald et Dingo derrière ses lunettes.

"On dirait qu'elle vous a repérés, dit Ginny. Mais ça tombe bien, c'est justement un professeur. Et la directrice de notre maison. Le professeur McGonagall."

Sora hocha la tête, vaguement intimidé.

Le professeur McGonagall se planta devant eux, le regard inquisiteur.

"Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Sora. Et voici Donald et Dingo.

\- Ils viennent d'un autre monde." souffla Hermione.

Le regard du professeur sembla se durcir et devenir plus soupçonneux.

"Tiens donc ?

\- Euh, oui, tenta bravement Sora. Je cherche mes amis.

\- Et la Serrure, précisa Dingo.

\- La Serrure ?"

 _À_ ce mot, les sourcils du professeur McGonagall se haussèrent et toute trace de suspicion disparut de son visage. Elle avait désormais un air grave.

"Suivez-moi" dit-elle. Elle se retourna et marcha d'un bon pas.

Un peu affolé, Sora jeta une œillade éperdue vers le groupe d'Harry. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un regard rassurant.

"Ne t'en fais pas, va. Elle donne cet effet-là mais elle ne te fera aucun mal.

\- Et on va vous accompagner un bout de chemin, dit Ginny en sautant sur ses pieds. On allait rentrer au château, justement."

Soulagé, Sora les remercia.

Ainsi, Sora, Donald, Dingo, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna suivirent-ils le professeur McGonagall. Une fois entré dans le château, le groupe se disloqua peu à peu. Ginny et Hermione s'en allèrent vers la bibliothèque, Luna se dirigea vers la tour de Serdaigle et Harry et Ron se rendirent dans leur salle commune.

Pendant ce temps, Sora essayait de voir un maximum de choses en suivant la cadence rapide du professeur. Il fut émerveillé par les quatre sabliers géants dans le hall d'entrée, chacun d'une couleur différente : rouge, jaune, bleu et vert. Il fut étonné de croiser une fois ou deux ce qui ressemblait à un fantôme mais d'un genre très différent de ceux d'à la Ville d'Halloween. Et il lui sembla voir une armure bouger du coin de l'œil.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient un grand escalier de marbre, il crut voir des tas de fenêtres partout sur les murs, avec des gens de l'autre côté. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de peintures vivantes !

Donald et Dingo, de leur côté, regardaient tout ceci avec curiosité mais avec un étonnement moindre que celui de leur jeune ami : ils étaient habitués à l'étrange, notamment grâce à la Tour de Yen Sid, mentor de leur Roi. Les tableaux vivants leur évoquaient d'une manière ou d'une autre les balais-serviteurs du Château Disney.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille de pierre.

"Ballongomme." prononça le professeur McGonagall.

La gargouille s'écarta d'un pas, dévoilant une porte derrière laquelle tournoyait lentement un escalier. Ils le prirent et se retrouvèrent face à une porte en chêne. Le professeur frappa.

"Entrez." répondit une voix à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce ronde où trônaient un bureau et divers objets. Un auguste vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche se tenait derrière.

"Minerva ! Quelle surprise !

\- Albus... Ces jeunes gens sont venus pour la Serrure." expliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton légèrement tendu.

Le vieil homme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sora qui eut la confuse impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui. Mais son regard restait bienveillant.

"Je vois. Merci, Minerva."

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Le vieil homme écarta les bras dans un geste de bienvenue et dit :

"Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de cette école."

Donald remarqua soudain qu'une de ses mains était noircie et recroquevillée.

"Soin !" s'écria-t-il en brandissant son sceptre.

Une lumière verte irradia la main blessée du professeur pendant quelques secondes, sans changer quoi que ce soit.

"Désolé, marmonna le canard. Simple réflexe.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, pouffa le directeur en dissimulant l'air de rien sa main meurtrie dans les replis de son ample manche. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Il agita une baguette de sa main valide et trois fauteuils recouverts de chintz apparurent juste derrière Sora, Donald et Dingo. Ils le remercièrent et s'assirent pendant que le professeur Dumbledore en faisait de même. Puis Dingo fit les présentations.

"Vous êtes donc au courant de l'existence des autres mondes ? demanda Donald.

\- J'ai quelques notions, en effet.

\- Est-ce que des Sans-cœur se sont manifestés ici ?"

Dumbledore répondit par la négative.

Sora, Donald et Dingo échangèrent un regard.

"Mieux vaut tout de même fermer la Serrure, décréta Dingo. Ne serait-ce que par précaution. Vous savez où elle est ?

\- Non." répondit Dumbledore à nouveau.

Les trois compagnons eurent un petit mouvement de déception. La barbe du professeur frémit alors qu'il s'autorisa un sourire.

"Mais j'ai une théorie. Et sans fausse modestie, je devine bien. Grâce à mon intelligence supérieure."

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec une attention teintée de surprise.

"Il y a une salle spéciale au sein du château. La Salle sur Demande. Je ne sais pas exactement comment elle fonctionne mais je sais que vous pouvez demander à mon armée.

\- Votre armée ? " sursauta Sora.

Le directeur fit oui de la tête. Son regard était malicieux.

"J'entends par-là Harry Potter et ses amis. Vous les trouverez dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, au septième étage, derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Harry Potter... Est-ce qu'il aurait des cheveux noirs ? Avec des lunettes rondes ? demanda Sora.

\- Et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, oui. Je vois que vous vous connaissez ! Voilà qui est parfait."

Il regarda une nouvelle fois Sora de ce regard profond, par-dessus ses lunettes.

"La Serrure n'est pas l'unique raison de votre venue ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, répliqua Sora. Nous cherchons aussi mes amis. Riku et Kairi. Et leur Roi Mickey.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête. Il réfléchit un petit moment.

"Je crains n'avoir jamais entendu ces noms. Vous êtes la seule visite exceptionnelle que nous ayons eue. "

Une fois de plus, le trio baissa la tête en signe de déception.

"Ne vous laissez pas abattre. Je peux peut-être vous aider."

Sora releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

"C'est vrai ?"

Le directeur sourit.

"Mais oui. Toutefois, je vais devoir vous prélever un souvenir ou deux. Je vous les rendrai aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème !

\- Très bien."

Il se tourna vers Donald et tendit sa baguette.

"Pensez à votre Roi, lui dit-il. N'ayez crainte, ça ne fera aucun mal. Ce n'est pas trop mon genre."

Donald détourna son regard inquiet de l'extrémité de la baguette et ferma les yeux, pour mieux se concentrer. Dumbledore appliqua légèrement le bâton magique sur la tempe du canard. Quand il l'écarta, un maillon souple et léger y resta accroché.

"Intéressant." murmura le directeur d'un air amusé.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un drôle d'appareil, muni d'un petit réservoir. Il y plaça le maillon argenté. Il tourna ensuite sa baguette vers Sora.

"Pensez à Kairi et à Riku."

Sora obéit et quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur ajoutait deux maillons argentés supplémentaires, l'un accroché à l'autre, dans le drôle d'appareil. Il plaça ce dernier sur son bureau et le tapota trois fois de sa baguette. L'appareil émit une série de cliquetis, un sifflement et finit par lâcher trois bouffées de fumée bleue que le professeur regarda intensément, comme s'il lisait une carte. La fumée se dissipa. L'appareil se remit à faire des grincements, que Dumbledore écoutait attentivement. Puis plus rien.

"Mmh..."

Dumbledore, le regard concentré, récupéra les souvenirs avec sa baguette et les rendit à leurs propriétaires en les effleurant au niveau de l'oreille cette fois.

Durant tout ce temps, Sora, Donald et Dingo restèrent silencieux. Finalement, le professeur remit l'appareil à sa place dans l'armoire. Soupirant doucement, il se tourna vers le trio.

"Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le Roi Mickey. C'est comme s'il était hors d'atteinte. Je suis navré. N'en tirez cependant pas de conclusion trop hâtive. Cet appareil est encore à l'étape expérimentale et manque de précision.

\- Je vois, murmura Donald. Merci.

\- Concernant Kairi et Riku, repris Dumbledore en se tournant vers Sora, les nouvelles sont plus concrètes. Pour commencer, il semblerait qu'ils soient au même endroit.

\- Où ça ?! s'exclama Sora.

\- Tout d'abord, quel moyen de transport utilisez-vous ?

\- Un vaisseau Gummi." répondirent en chœur Donald et Dingo.

Le professeur eut un mouvement de tête. Il fit alors tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus de sa main et un bloc Gummi rouge et or y apparut.

"Installez ceci dans votre vaisseau, expliqua-t-il tout en confiant le bloc à Dingo. Cela lui implantera des coordonnées correspondant à la zone où se trouvent Kairi et Riku. Vous serez sûrement amenés à tourner un peu, vu sa largeur. Mais vous finirez par tomber sur eux à coup sûr.

\- Super ! s'écria Sora.

\- Néanmoins, tempéra Dumbledore en levant sa main valide paume face au jeune homme, je dois vous avertir que l'appareil m'a donné non pas une mais deux coordonnées concernant la position de Kairi. Je n'ai pas implanté la première dans le bloc Gummi car elle était bien trop vague et embrouillée. En fait, c'était comme si il n'y avait pas de coordonnée du tout. J'ignore ce que cela signifie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous verrons bien ! s'exclama Sora, brûlant d'optimiste. Merci beaucoup, monsieur !"

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire, sourit Dumbledore. À présent, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai une importante affaire à régler. Une affaire qui concerne directement l'avenir de mon monde.

\- On peut vous aider si vous voulez !" proposa aussitôt Sora.

Dans son dos, Donald et Dingo échangèrent un regard entendu et quelque peu amusé.

"C'est très aimable à vous, répliqua Dumbledore. Mais je me dois de refuser. C'est une longue, très longue quête. De toute manière, il est certains évènements que les mondes doivent régler par eux-même. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris mes dispositions pour que cette quête soit achevée quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par "quoi qu'il arrive" ? demanda Dingo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh mais j'y songe ! s'exclama le professeur. Quand vous aurez rejoint Harry et ses amis dans leur salle commune, veuillez dire à Harry que je l'attends dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

\- Oui, bien sûr, accepta Sora.

\- Merveilleux."

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et un parchemin s'extirpa de l'armoire au fond avant de flotter vers lui. Il l'attrapa et le tendit à Sora.

"Ceci vous permettra de trouver la salle commune des Gryffondor sans vous perdre. C'est un peu rudimentaire mais ça devrait suffire. Le château est vaste. Et n'oubliez pas : le mot de passe à donner à la Grosse Dame du tableau est Alea Jacta Est.

\- D'accord. Merci encore. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir et bonne chance."

Ainsi les trois amis prirent-ils congé du professeur Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois dans le couloir, Sora examina le parchemin. _À_ sa grande surprise, quelque chose y était inscrit en grosse lettres :

SI TU VAS _À_ GAUCHE, C'EST QUE C'EST PAS PAR-L _À_.

"Je suppose que ça signifie qu'il faut aller vers la droite" dit Jiminy qui s'était penché pour lire.

Les trois amis se mirent en route. Le contenu du parchemin changea, il indiquait désormais :

PRENDS LE PASSAGE SECRET QUE TU NE VOIS PAS JUSTE _À_ TA GAUCHE. MAIS SI TU AS DIX MINUTES _À_ PERDRE, TU PEUX CONTINUER DANS CE COULOIR.

Sora regarda à gauche. Il n'y avait qu'une tapisserie. Il la souleva et effectivement, il y avait un escalier secret de l'autre côté.

"Génial !" dit-il en s'y engouffrant.

Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent de derrière une statue, qui reprit sa place initiale aussitôt après. Ils continuèrent leur route. Les mots du parchemin changeaient très souvent :

TOURNE _À_ GAUCHE. NON, JE BLAGUE. CONTINUE.

Ou :

TU VOIS L'ARMURE DEVANT ? BEN, C'EST PAS DU TOUT UN PASSAGE SECRET. PAR CONTRE, L'ARMURE _À_ SA DROITE...

Ou encore :

PRENDS LA PORTE AU BOUT DU COULOIR. RIEN _À_ AJOUTER.

Arrivant à un nouvel étage, ils faillirent heurter une femme. Elle avait de grosses lunettes et une quantité impressionnante de bijoux et de châles. Elle portait des bouteilles. Elle les croisa sans les voir, les yeux absents.

Eux non plus ne firent pas particulièrement attention à elle quand soudain...

" _Le Chercheur des Ténèbres se renforce."_

Les trois amis se figèrent. Qui venait de parler de cette voix grave et rauque ? Ils se retournèrent. L'étrange femme s'était arrêtée, elle aussi. Elle se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière. Elle parla à nouveau, de cette voix puissante :

" _Le Héros de la Lumière le rencontrera à nouveau et retrouvera la..._ "

Sans crier gare, un drôle de petit bonhomme surgit d'un mur, flottant dans les airs. Il avait un sourire déplaisant et une poignée de craies dans la main. Il en jeta dans leur direction en les insultant. Évidemment, le sang de Donald ne fit qu'un tour et il réagit violemment en envoyant des sorts au plaisantin. Ce dernier s'enfuit bien vite en ricanant. Tout ce remue-ménage empêcha Sora de comprendre totalement ce que disait la femme qui continuait de parler, imperturbable :

"OH, UN TRIO DE VILAINS PAS BEAUX !

\- ... _dre son cœur pour libérer le sien. Et son ami..._

\- NON MAIS TU T'ES VU ?! PRENDS _Ç_ A ! BRASIER ! FOUDRE !

\- _...Ténèbres. La Porte..._

\- RATÉ ! HÉ HÉ HÉ HÉ HÉ HÉ HÉ HÉ !

\- _...vera._

\- ET N'Y REVIENS PLUS !

\- _... Lumière rencon_ _trera à nouveau le Chercheur des Ténèbres... Et retrouvera la jeune fille..._ "

La femme prit une profonde expiration... Puis elle se redressa, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un rêve. Quant à Sora, il contemplait son dos d'un air ahuri. "Héros de la Lumière" ? "La jeune fille" ? Était-il possible que...

"Excusez-moi, Madame."

La femme eut un sursaut, elle se tourna vers eux et essaya de cacher les bouteilles qu'elle portait.

"Navrée, mon jeune ami mais je n'ai pas le temps de lire vos lignes. Le... Grand œuvre m'a chargé d'autres projets".

Sa voix était devenu très différente. Plus théâtrale, plus mystique... Et aussi plus affolée.

Sora secoua la tête.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, tout à l'heure ?

\- Tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, juste avant que je ne vous parle.

\- Je ne disais rien du tout, mon jeune ami. Les vibrations de Mars vous auront joué un tour !

\- Mais..."

Sora fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

La femme sembla se radoucir.

"Allons allons, ce n'est pas grave."

D'un air affairé, elle sortit un jeu de cartes et en examina les deux premières.

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais... La conjoncture de Vénus vous sera favorable.

\- Vénus ? Mars ? Ce sont d'autres mondes ? demanda Sora, perdu.

\- Il y a des tas de mondes et des tas de plans, mon jeune ami, répondit la femme en agitant les bras d'un air important. Parfois, le Troisième _Œ_ il est lourd à porter.

\- Euh...

\- Je dois me hâter. Un dernier conseil, mon jeune ami : _faites attention aux portes !_ "

Et elle s'éloigna vivement dans un cliquetis de perles.

"... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! s'exclama Donald, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Peut-être que Harry et ses amis pourront nous éclairer ? tenta Dingo.

\- Oui, allons les rejoindre." déclara Sora en baissant les yeux vers le parchemin qui portait désormais les mots :

C'EST BON ? LA PAUSE EST FINIE ? ON PEUT Y ALLER ?


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh... C'était quoi déjà ? dit Sora avec un petit sourire embêté.

\- Alea Jacta Est ! claironna Jiminy.

\- Puisse-t-il nous être favorable." répondit la Grosse Dame en prenant une pose faussement tragique.

Puis le tableau pivota, dévoilant un passage.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une salle accueillante et agréablement chauffée par un feu de cheminée. Harry n'était pas loin, avec Ron et Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui alors qu'il parlait à ses amis d'un air sombre :

"... et le samedi d'après. Il laisse même entendre que si je n'ai pas terminé toutes les boîtes à la fin du trimestre, on continuera l'année prochaine.

\- Rebonjour, salua Sora en souriant, l'air toujours un peu troublé à cause des mots de l'étrange femme.

\- Oh, vous revoilà !

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Hermione qui avait remarqué les drôles de têtes qu'ils affichaient.

\- Dumbledore ne vous a pas grondés, quand même ? intervint Ron avec un sourire incrédule.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, expliqua Sora. C'est juste qu'en venant, on a croisé une femme, euh... bizarre. Elle avait plein de perles et elle s'est mise à parler d'une voix grave. Elle restait plantée là, à bouger légèrement d'avant en arrière..."

Il s'interrompit quand il vit la réaction des autres. Ils s'étaient redressés, très attentifs. Harry prit la parole :

"Est-ce que par hasard, elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'elle avait dit, après ça ?

\- Tout à fait ! " répondirent en chœur Sora, Donald et Dingo.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard tendu.

" Une nouvelle prophétie du professeur Trelawney ? dit Hermione. Maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça disait ? demanda Harry.

\- En fait, on n'a pas tout compris, répondit Sora. On a été interrompu par...

\- Un sacré malpoli ! s'emporta Donald. Une espèce de fantôme avec un sourire de petit malin très désagréable !

\- Peeves... souffla Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de comprendre, alors ? reprit Hermione.

\- J'ai tout noté." déclara Jiminy qui se révéla, sautant sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils, son journal à la main.

Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent un léger sursaut. Jiminy les salua avec son haut-de-forme :

"Jiminy Criquet, chroniqueur royal. Bien, voyons un peu..."

Il compulsa son ouvrage.

"Ah, voilà ! La prophétie a mentionné un "Chercheur des Ténèbres" et une "jeune fille" qu'un "Héros de la Lumière" retrouverait.

\- Un "Chercheur des Ténèbres" ? répéta Ron en se tournant vers ses deux amis. Ce ne serait pas... Vous-Savez-Qui, quand même ?

\- Les gens disent plutôt "Seigneur des Ténèbres", non ? rétorqua Harry. _À_ moins que ça ne soit une variante d'un des surnoms de Voldemort ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, dit Hermione d'un air concentré. Et puis, Trelawney a fait sa prophétie après vous avoir croisés".

Elle regarda Sora, Donald et Dingo.

"Je pense donc que c'est avant tout lié à vous.

\- C'est aussi mon impression, appuya Jiminy.

\- Le "Héros de la Lumière", c'est probablement toi, dit Dingo en regardant Sora.

\- Et la "jeune fille", c'est... Peut-être Kairi..." ajouta Donald.

Le cœur de Sora se gonfla d'espoir.

"Oui, ça doit être ça ! Surtout que Monsieur Dumbledore nous a donné ce bloc pour qu'on puisse localiser Riku et Kairi ! Oh, en parlant de lui... Harry, il veut que tu viennes dans son bureau."

Une sorte d'excitation s'empara des trois étudiants.

"Tu crois que... dit Ron à Harry. Il aurait trouvé ...

\- Le mieux, c'est d'aller voir, non ? déclara Harry qui s'était levé. Merci pour le message, Sora !"

Et il sortit de la salle à toute allure.

"Ouah ! fit Sora. C'était une si bonne nouvelle que ça ?

\- On peut dire ça, expliqua Hermione qui avait toutefois un air un peu inquiet. En fait, notre monde est menacé par un sorcier très puissant qui manie la magie noire. Et il semblait immortel. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore a trouvé un moyen de le vaincre et il y travaille dans le plus grand secret. Et il a permis à Harry de participer.

\- Mais ça va prendre du temps, c'est ça ? intervint Dingo qui se rappelait les paroles du directeur au sujet de la "longue quête".

\- Ouais, répliqua Ron. Vous-Savez-Qui... Enfin, le fameux sorcier, il a divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux. Et il a caché chaque morceau dans des objets. Si on les retrouve et qu'on les détruit, il sera vaincu. Dumbledore pense qu'il y en a sept et deux ont déjà été détruits. Peut-être bien qu'il en a trouvé un troisième et que c'est pour ça qu'il a appelé Harry !

\- Ouah..."

Sora, Donald et Dingo étaient impressionnés.

"Heureusement que vous n'avez pas les Sans-cœur sur le dos en plus de ça, fit remarquer Donald.

\- Les quoi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ce sont des créatures ténébreuses nées des Ténèbres dans le cœur des gens, expliqua Jiminy. Elles ont déjà envahi plusieurs mondes, dont le mien. Elles attaquent les gens pour s'emparer de leur cœur. Elles en ont aussi après les Serrures. Chaque monde en a une, qui est un accès à son cœur.

\- Tu veux dire que les mondes ont un cœur ? intervint Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un ton légèrement sceptique.

\- C'est ça, reprit Jiminy. La mission de Sora est de trouver et verrouiller les Serrures. Ainsi, les Sans-cœur ne pourront pas dévorer le cœur de votre monde, qui ne disparaîtra donc pas dans les Ténèbres."

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione et Ron d'être impressionnés.

"Effectivement, on peut se passer de ces Sans-cœur, dit Ron avec un sourire mal assuré.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-on aucun cours sur ces sujets ? marmonna Hermione pour elle-même.

\- En parlant de la Serrure, répliqua Dingo, Monsieur Dumbledore pense que vous pouvez nous aider à la trouver. Il a dit que vous étiez son armée et il a parlé d'une salle spéciale..."

Un lueur de nostalgie s'alluma dans les yeux de Ron et Hermione.

"La Salle sur Demande,murmura la jeune fille. Elle est à cet étage. On peut vous y conduire. Mais peut-être devrait-on attendre de voir si Harry revient, non ?"

Les trois amis n'y virent pas d'objection.

Le temps passa. Ron donnait des précisions supplémentaires sur son monde et ses habitants à Jiminy. Sora apprit à cette occasion ce qu'étaient les "Mangemorts", et non pas les "langenorts" : les disciples du fameux mage noir. Il répondait aux questions de Ron avec Dingo. Quant à Hermione, elle parlait de magie avec Donald. Même si elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il lui suffise de dire "Brasier" plutôt que "Incendio" pour invoquer des flammes, et sans faire de geste particulier par-dessus le marché !

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit soudain sur Harry. Il leur jeta à peine un regard et se précipita vers le dortoir.

"Qu'est-ce que voulait Dumbledore ? commença Hermione avant de réaliser qu'il avait un drôle d'air. Harry, ça va ?

\- Ça va très bien." répondit Harry d'une voix sombre avant de disparaître dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.

Ron, Hermione, Sora, Donald, Dingo et Jiminy se regardèrent. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Comme mus par une volonté commune, ils se levèrent tandis que Jiminy reprenait sa place dans la capuche de Sora et se raprochèrent de l'accès au dortoir. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que Harry ne ressurgisse, fébrile, un parchemin et une paire de chaussettes à la main.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, lança-t-il. Dumbledore pense que je suis venu chercher ma cape d'invisibilité. Écoutez... En allant vers son bureau, je suis tombé sur Trelawney. Elle avait essayé d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande mais elle en a été éjectée après avoir entendu un cri de joie, sûrement Malefoy. Et elle m'a aussi appris que le Mangemort qui a surpris sa prophétie, celui qui l'a répété à Voldemort... C'était Rogue ! En tout cas, Dumbledore a peut-être localisé un Horcruxe dans la grotte où Voldemort s'était rendu enfant. On va y aller dans quelques minutes. Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? Dumbledore ne sera pas là cette nuit, donc, Malefoy aura à nouveau le champ libre pour agir. NON, écoutez-moi ! Je sais que c'était Malefoy qui poussait des cris de joie dans la Salle sur Demande."

Hermione et Ron refermèrent leur bouche qu'ils avaient ouvertes au moment où Harry avait mentionné Malefoy pour la deuxième fois. Harry donna à Hermione le parchemin qu'il portait.

"Tiens, il faut le surveiller et surveiller Rogue, aussi. Prenez avec vous tous les membres de l'A.D que vous pourrez rassembler. Hermione, tes faux Gallions qui servaient à se donner rendez-vous doivent toujours marcher, non ?"

Il se tourna vivement Sora, Donald et Dingo et ajouta :

"Et si vous vouliez bien vous joindre à eux vous aussi...

\- Pas de problème, tu peux compter sur nous !" plastronna Sora tandis que Donald et Dingo approuvaient d'un hochement de tête.

Harry eut un bref sourire reconnaissant puis continua :

"Dumbledore dit qu'il a pris des mesures de protection supplémentaires mais si Rogue est dans le coup, il les connaît et sait comment les déjouer-seulement, il ne s'attendra pas à ce que vous soyez tous en alerte.

\- Harry... commença Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Prends aussi ça." ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron, en lui donnant la paire de chaussettes.

"Merci. Euh... pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de chaussettes ?

-Tu auras besoin de ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est le Felix Felicis. Vous vous le partagerez, donnez-en aussi à Ginny. Dites-lui au revoir de ma part. Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Dumbledore m'attend...

\- Non ! s'écria Hermione. Nous n'en voulons pas, garde-le, qui sait ce que tu devras affronter ?

\- Je n'ai rien à craindre, je serai avec Dumbledore. Je veux être sûr que tout se passe bien pour vous... Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Hermione. _À_ plus tard..."

L'instant d'après, il était reparti. Un silence de quelques secondes suivit.


	6. Chapter 6

"Je n'ai pas tout compris, avoua Sora, mais... Que peut-on faire pour vous aider ?"

Hermione donna le parchemin à Ron, le brisant dans sa contemplation de la fiole de potion dorée qu'il avait sortie de la chaussette, et se précipita vers son dortoir en criant quelque chose au sujet des "faux Gallions". Quant à Ron, il fourra la potion dans sa poche, étala le parchemin sur une table basse et le tapota en marmonnant :

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises".

Un plan complet et animé du château y apparut. C'était une carte !

"Aidez-moi à localiser Malefoy. Drago Malefoy."

 _À_ ce moment-là, deux points nommés "Harry Potter" et "Albus Dumbledore" sortirent hors des limites de la carte.

Hermione revint un instant plus tard, une pièce dorée à la main qu'elle rangea dans sa poche.

"J'ai lancé l'appel, haleta-t-elle. Mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup répondront... Et vous, vous avez localisé Malefoy ?

\- Non, répondit Dingo. On ne l'a trouvé nulle part.

\- S'il n'apparaît pas sur la carte, déclara lentement Ron, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est bel et bien dans la Salle sur Demande...

\- Très bien ! dit Hermione avec une profonde inspiration. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va se poster devant la salle commune pendant une minute ou deux, le temps que ceux qui ont senti les Gallions chauffer se joignent à nous.

\- Seulement quelques minutes ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas traîner, par précaution. De toute façon, la grande majorité ne s'en rendra pas compte et on n'a pas le temps d'aller tous les chercher.

\- D'accord. Allons-y."

Ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et attendirent quelques instants au-dehors, consultant la carte.

"Zacharia Smith se prélasse dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, on dirait, grogna Ron. Tant mieux, j'aime autant qu'il y reste.

\- Regarde ! s'écria Hermione. Ginny est sortie de la bibliothèque et...

\- Luna arrive dans sa direction, compléta Sora.

\- Est-ce qu'elles... ? hésita Hermione. Oui ! Elles viennent par ici, ensemble ! Allons à leur rencontre !"

Ils se hâtèrent, arrivant dans les escaliers. Luna et Ginny apparurent bientôt. Elles demandèrent ce qu'il se passait mais Ron vérifia encore une fois la carte et, voyant qu'un certain Neville allait arriver, il décida de l'attendre avant de tout expliquer. Peu de temps après, un garçon joufflu s'était joint au groupe. Hermione décrivit brièvement la situation pendant que Ron vérifiait une dernière fois sur la carte.

"On va se séparer en deux, décréta Hermione. Un groupe pour surveiller Malefoy, un autre pour surveiller Rogue. Sora, Donald et Dingo iront dans le premier groupe puisqu'ils doivent se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Si Malefoy est déjà à l'intérieur, je ne crois pas qu'ils pourront y entrer., intervint Neville.

\- On s'occupera de ce détail plus tard. Rogue est actuellement dans son bureau, je vais aller me poster devant. Qui m'accompagne ?

\- Moi, dit la voix douce de Luna.

\- Je pense que ça sera suffisant.

\- Avant qu'on se sépare... déclara Ron en brandissant la petite bouteille contenant un liquide doré.

\- Le Felix Felicis de Harry ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- La chance liquide ? renchérit Luna d'un ton rêveur.

\- C'est Harry qui veut, expliqua Ron. On va se le partager.

\- Ça risque d'être dur... s'inquiéta Hermione. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup et nous sommes neuf...

\- Je n'en prendrais pas, déclama Sora d'un air fier. Je n'ai pas besoin de chance pour me battre.

\- Et puis, comme nous venons d'un autre monde... ajouta Jiminy

\- ... Ça pourrait déclencher des effets indésirables sur nous, compléta Donald. Ou ne pas marcher du tout, ce qui serait du gaspillage. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre le risque.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? insista Hermione.

\- Certains !" tranchèrent Sora, Donald, Dingo.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville se partagèrent donc la potion. Puis Hermione et Luna se dirigèrent rapidement vers les étages inférieurs, après avoir dit au revoir. Les autres se rendirent au couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Ron vérifia sur la carte si Hermione et Luna étaient arrivées à bon port. Ils se placèrent vers un recoin du couloir, afin de voir sans être vus. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, à supposer que quelque chose se passe...


	7. Chapter 7

Jiminy en profita pour demander des précisions, entre autres sur le fameux Drago Malefoy, étudiant de Serpentard et ennemi du groupe de Harry, et sur le professeur Rogue, directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Ainsi que sur la fameuse carte, qui s'avéra porter le nom de Carte du Maraudeur. Sora interrogea également Neville sur la Salle sur Demande.

"Pour la faire apparaître, expliqua ce dernier, il faut penser très fort à ce que tu cherches et passer trois fois devant la tapisserie du couloir. La porte se matérialisera alors. Par contre, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça ne sert à rien que tu le fasses maintenant. Il faudra attendre que Malefoy en sorte."

Sora le remercia. Il suffirait donc de penser à la Serrure...

Le temps continua de passer, tout était calme... Ils se relayaient pour surveiller le couloir deux par deux, pendant que les autres passaient le temps comme ils pouvaient. Ginny s'amusa du fait que le point "Sora" était dépourvu de nom de famille sur la Carte du Maraudeur, contrairement au "Donald Duck" et au "Achille Nigaudot" en lieu et place de Dingo. Sora ne comprit pas le concept de "nom de famille" ni son utilité. Quant à Dingo, il s'esclaffa. Il utilisait son surnom depuis si longtemps qu'il en finissait par oublier son vrai nom, ce qu'approuva Donald.

Encore plus tard, Sora et Jiminy réfléchissaient aux fragments de la prophétie donnée par le professeur Trelawney.

"Je me demande qui est ce "Chercheur des Ténèbres..." soupira Jiminy.

\- Peut-être Riku, non ? fit Sora d'un ton hésitant, bien que l'idée lui déplut. Le texte dit que je vais le rencontrer "de nouveau" donc, c'est forcément quelqu'un que je connais déjà. Et je ne vois pas qui d'autre ça pourrait être...

\- Moi non plus, avoua Jiminy.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il reprendra ses esprits ! J'ai l'impression que c'est la disparition de Kairi qui l'a mis dans cet état. Et comme il l'a retrouvée... Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Le texte parle aussi de "libérer".

\- C'est vrai. Et que penses-tu de la partie qui parle de la "Porte" ?

\- Alors là... Ça me dit très vaguement quelque chose... Mais je crois que je l'ai rêvé... Je ne m'en souviens pas..."

Ils s'interrompirent. Ginny et Dingo, qui faisaient le guet, s'étaient tendus et leur faisaient signe de se taire... Tous se mirent sur le qui-vive et regardèrent discrètement.

Un jeune homme blond et manifestement nerveux, Malefoy, était sorti de la salle. Il portait ce qui ressemblait à une main desséchée. Pire encore, d'autres personnes le suivaient : une femme aux traits grossiers, un immense blond, un homme à l'air bestial et bien d'autres... Tous vêtus de longues robes noires... Des Mangemorts...

"Harry avait raison, murmura Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny. On est nombreux mais eux aussi...

\- On devrait peut-être avertir un professeur, suggéra Neville. J'ai vu McGonagall et Flitwick qui avaient l'air de faire une ronde, sur la carte."

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy faisait un geste avec sa baguette en murmurant une formule... Et soudain, il se tourna en direction de leur cachette.

"Il y a quelqu'un ici !" s'écria-t-il.

Ron, Neville, Ginny, Sora, Donald et Dingo s'élancèrent alors mais il était trop tard : Malefoy s'était saisi de quelque chose dans sa poche et le jeta en l'air. L'instant d'après, tout n'était plus que ténèbres...

Sora ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Le noir, partout. Rien de visible, pas même son propre corps... Juste l'obscurité...

"Riku." murmura-t-il malgré lui.

Riku...

" _Je n'ai pas peur des Ténèbres !_ "

La main tendue...

Le regard froid et déterminé...

La tempête...

Les Ténèbres...

...

La Keyblade !

Il l'invoqua. Et bien qu'il sentît son poids dans sa main, il n'avait pas vu l'éclat de lumière que provoquait son apparition. Et il entendait les voix des autres...

La voix furieuse de Ron, qui s'exclamait :

"La Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou !"

La voix de Ginny, prononçant "Incendio"...

Celle de Neville, prononçant "Lumos" frénétiquement...

Les jurons de Donald...

Il sentit aussi des personnes passer près de lui. Il essaya de les saisir. Peine perdue.

"Ils s'échappent ! cria Ron.

\- C'est inutile ! prononça la voix de Neville. On n'y voit rien, aucun sort ne marche.

\- Il faut insister !

\- Non ! intervint Ginny. On risque de se blesser mutuellement ! On n'a pas le choix, il faut partir à tâtons. Essayez de toucher un mur et suivez-le."

Ils obéirent.

Assez vite, la main de Sora rencontra un obstacle froid... Oui, c'était bien le mur. Il avança, la Keyblade en avant.

"Je te retrouverai, Riku, pensait-il, déterminé. Toi aussi, Kairi. Je sais que je vous retrouverai. Les Ténèbres ne gagneront pas."

Il guettait aussi l'apparition d'éventuels Sans-cœur... Et il n'avait pas encore fermé la Serrure ! Tant pis, le plus urgent, c'était de sortir d'ici... Et d'arrêter les Mangemorts...

"Tout le monde avance ?" retentit la voix de Ron, quelque part derrière lui.

Ginny, Neville, Donald et Dingo répondirent. Sora allait en faire de même quand soudain, il déboucha sur un couloir éclairé. La clarté aveuglante lui blessa les yeux.

"Ça y est, je suis sorti ! cria-t-il. Continuez, vous ne devez plus être très loin ! Suivez le son de ma voix !"

Ron finit par immerger, puis Ginny, Neville, Dingo et Donald. Ron consulta fébrilement la Carte du Maraudeur.

"On dirait qu'ils se dirigent vers la tour d'astronomie ! Vite !"


	8. Chapter 8

Ils se mirent à courir, passant des couloirs, des escaliers, des portes... Peu après, ils faillirent buter contre un groupe de personnes : un roux aux longs cheveux, un homme avec des cernes et une jeune femme avec des cheveux gris ternes. Manifestement, Ron et les autres les connaissaient. Ils leur expliquèrent brièvement que des Mangemorts étaient dans le château et vers où ils se dirigeaient. Le groupe se joignit à eux sans poser de questions.

Un peu plus tard...

"Les voilà ! s'écria l'homme à l'air fatigué. Stupéfix !"

L'immense Mangemort blond évita le sortilège. Quant à Malefoy, il paraissait affolé.

"Il a épuisé toute sa réserve de poudre !" triompha Ron.

Et le combat commença...

Sora eut du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passait... Les sortilèges fusaient de partout, la plupart du grand Mangemort blond... Il faisait sombre...

"Sois prudent avec les sortilèges verts, ils sont mortels !" réussit à lui glisser Ron tout en se battant avec la femme Mangemort.

Sora faisait tournoyer sa Keyblade, Donald brandissait son sceptre, Dingo lançait son bouclier...

Et puis, sans trop savoir comment, ils finirent par se retrouver dans une pièce arrondie, avec un escalier au centre. Ils avaient atteint la tour... Un sortilège de l'immense Mangemort blond frappa le plafond, qui s'effondra en partie. Sora fit une roulade pour esquiver et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Mangemort à l'air bestial et aux ongles longs. Au même moment, Donald et Dingo se resserrèrent auprès de lui. Le Mangemort eut un rire guttural et parla d'une voix rauque :

"Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous êtes mais je suis du type curieux au niveau culinaire... Un peu d'exotisme fait du bien !

\- Pas autant qu'un bon coup sur la tête ! rétorqua Donald en le toisant, bien qu'il fût plus petit.

L'homme se jeta sur eux en grognant. Le combat fut court mais vif et agressif. C'était comme lutter contre une bête enragée. Ses ongles et ses dents pointues manquèrent Sora de peu à de nombreuses reprises. Celui-ci enchaîna les parades et les esquives. Il tenta de porter un coup de Keyblade mais le Mangemort la bloqua... Et Donald en profita pour lui donner un grand coup de sceptre par derrière. L'homme s'effondra, assommé.

"Non mais !" grommela le canard.

Il remarqua alors un autre Mangemort qui venait de descendre les escaliers au milieu de la pièce et qui tomba au moment où un sortilège vert le frappa. Qu'était-il allé faire là-haut ? Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de le savoir car à ce moment-là, un bruit familier, mille fois répété, retentit... Le bruit de l'apparition...

"Des Sans-cœur !" s'écria-t-il.

La pièce en était inondée !

Il y en avait des volants, de la même famille que les Nocturnes rouges ou les Opéras jaunes. Ceux-ci étaient multicolores. Jiminy les baptisa dans son journal : les Symphonies Arc-en-ciel.

L'autre catégorie ressemblait à des chaudrons massifs emplis d'un épais liquide violet bouillonnant, qui se déplaçaient sur leur pieds métalliques et bondissaient, générant des ondes de choc. Jiminy les appela : les Mixtures remuantes.

"Oh non, on n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant !" se plaignit Donald.

Certaines Mixtures remuantes créèrent d'épais nuages de fumée, qui masquèrent la visibilité déjà mauvaise. Au moins, ils ne duraient pas très longtemps. Quant aux Symphonies Arc-en-ciel, elles lançaient toutes sortes de sorts.

"N'utilisez pas la magie sur les Sans-cœur volants !" prévint Dingo à la cantonade.

Quant à Sora, il avait déjà détruit quelques-unes des créatures quand Jiminy s'adressa à lui :

"Sora, dirige-toi vers la sortie ! Je t'expliquerai !"

Le jeune garçon obéit. Le gros des Sans-cœur calqua son mouvement sur le sien.

"C'est bien ça ! s'exclama le criquet ! C'est ta Keyblade qui les attire !

Sora réfléchit à toute allure. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, ça compliquait encore plus la situation... Il avisa Ron un peu plus loin de lui. Son adversaire Mangemort était trop occupé par deux Symphonies Arc-en-ciel qui lui tournaient autour pour se soucier de lui. Le porteur de la Keyblade fondit sur le rouquin.

"Je vais éloigner les Sans-cœur ! lui expliqua-t-il. Et j'en profiterai pour verrouiller la Serrure !

\- OK ! répondit Ron. Bonne chance !

\- Merci. Donald, Dingo : suivez-moi !"

Et il s'élança hors de la salle circulaire, suivi de ses deux compagnons... Et de la majorité des Sans-cœur.

Un peu plus loin, le professeur McGonagall et un minuscule sorcier accouraient.

"Écartez-vous !" leur intima Sora.

Les deux professeurs se plaquèrent contre le mur, laissant le champ libre. Quant aux quelques Sans-cœur laissés vacants dans la tour, ils furent anéantis par un Patronus de Neville.

"Où va-t-on ? cria Donald.

\- Au couloir du septième étage, répondit Sora en extirpant le parchemin que lui avait donné Dumbledore de sa poche. On y sera plus tranquille pour exterminer les Sans-cœur et après, je m'occuperai de la Serrure !"

Il jeta un œil sur le papier. Il disait :

PRENEZ LA TROISIÈME PORTE A DROITE, TOI ET TON RAZ-DE-MARÉE !


	9. Chapter 9

Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans le couloir du septième étage.

"Parfait, on va leur montrer !" déclama Sora.

Il regarda brièvement le parchemin et s'étonna d'y voir le mot :

OUPS !

Une seconde plus tard, une boule de feu lancée par une Symphonie Arc-en-ciel le frappa. Le parchemin fut consumé en quelques secondes. Sora se jeta Keyblade en avant sur le Sans-cœur fautif.

Bientôt, il n'en resta plus que quelques-uns. Donald visa la dernière Mixture remuante et lui envoya un Glacier... qui fut intercepté et absorbé par une Symphonie Arc-en-ciel, s'interposant par hasard. Le canard poussa un cri de fureur et se mit à s'agiter, essayant de frapper le Sans-cœur avec son sceptre. Mais il était tellement énervé qu'il le rata plusieurs fois. Il finit par réussir. Désormais, il ne restait plus que Sora, Dingo et lui.

Le jeune homme se plaça vivement à l'extrémité de la tapisserie. Il fallait faire vite, au cas où d'autres Sans-cœur arriveraient ! Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et commença à courir le long du couloir. Il n'avait pas fait un mètre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de téléportation et un glapissement de Donald et Dingo...

Il rouvrit les yeux... Un Sans-cœur géant s'était matérialisé !

Il avait un crâne humain verdâtre aux yeux jaunes et luisants en guise de tête et portait une sorte de longue robe noire effilochée qui flottait. Son corps était constitué de sept serpents – trois verts, trois argentés et le dernier, noir. Au niveau de ce qu'il lui servait de poitrine, une main d'argent était refermée sur le bout d'une chaîne qu'il portait au cou. Il lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol. Ce fut sous le nom de Réseptacle que Jiminy l'inscrivit plus tard dans son carnet.

Tout à coup, le Sans-cœur s'éleva haut dans les airs. Ses serpents se déployèrent, un peu comme s'ouvre une fleur... Sa main d'argent s'écarta, dévoilant le pendentif : c'était l'emblème des Sans-cœur. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et il rejeta la tête en arrière..

Les trois amis se mirent en garde. Qu'allait-il...? Un puissant cri jaillit des mâchoires du Réseptacle. Il ne dura qu'un instant mais cela fut suffisant pour désorienter ses adversaires. Donald, titubant, se cogna contre le mur. Sora, tournant en rond sans le faire exprès, remarqua in extremis que le Sans-cœur s'était rapproché de lui et que ses trois serpents argentés s'apprêtaient à frapper. Il eut juste le temps de lancer Rafale pour se protéger quelque peu. Quant à Dingo, il se retrouva malgré lui près d'une fenêtre du couloir. Du coin de l'œil, il crut voir quelque chose de l'autre côté... Une lueur verte et un mouvement, comme quelque chose qui tombait de haut... Il tourna la tête mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer grand-chose. Des tours lui bouchaient la vue. Et surtout, il y avait plus urgent. Il lança une potion à un Sora un peu mal en point tandis que le Réseptacle s'attaquait cette fois-ci à Donald qui l'attendait de pied palmé ferme.

Le Sans-cœur se déplaçait assez vite, parfois par à-coup. Les trois amis réussirent à lui porter plusieurs coups malgré cela mais ça ne semblait pas l'affaiblir.

Soudain, il s'éleva une nouvelle fois. Instinctivement, Sora, Donald et Dingo se bouchèrent les oreilles. Mais ce n'était pas la même attaque. La main d'argent dévoila à nouveau le pendentif, qui fut enveloppé d'une aura rouge. Il se mit à flotter. Donald comprit : c'était le point faible du monstre ! Il lança un Glacier dans sa direction mais ce fut inutile : l'aura rouge agissait comme un bouclier. Le pendentif s'agita, produisant une sorte de tintement, comme un appel... Et une nuée de Symphonies Arc-en-ciel, de Mixtures remuantes apparut, ainsi que quelques Ombres.

La lueur autour du pendentif s'éteignit mais la main d'argent se referma sur lui, avant que Donald n'ait pu lui porter un nouveau sort...

"Essayez de frapper la main ! cria-t-il aux autres.

\- On devrait peut-être éliminer ceux qui ressemblent à des chaudrons d'abord, non ? hurla à son tour Dingo. Ils risquent d'être gênants."

 _À_ ce moment-là, plusieurs Mixtures remuantes générèrent d'épais nuages de fumée qui envahirent presque tout le couloir.

"Oui, effectivement." dit Donald quelque part derrière l'écran opaque d'un ton calme et mesuré qui n'augurait rien de bon. Pour les Sans-cœur, évidemment.

Au bout d'un moment, les trois amis parvinrent à éliminer la plupart des créatures. Ils avaient aussi tous essayé de frapper la main d'argent mais elle semblait insensible à toute attaque et ne se délogeait pas. Il allait falloir attendre une opportunité. En tout cas, ils étaient sûrs, maintenant : s'ils détruisaient le pendentif, ils détruiraient le Sans-cœur.

Sora avisa une Mixture remuante en plein bond. Il devina son point d'atterrissage et l'atteignit au même moment que la créature, qu'il vainquit d'un coup de Keyblade. Il se retrouva alors face à une des fenêtres. Donald et Dingo crièrent son nom. Il se retourna : le Réseptacle était là et ses sept serpents fonçaient sur lui d'un même mouvement ! Il réussit à faire une roulade sur le côté. Les serpents heurtèrent violemment la vitre de la fenêtre qui vola en éclat. Donald et Dingo attirèrent le Sans-cœur vers eux, en lui lançant l'un son bouclier, l'autre un sort. Sora se redressa, réprimant un frisson à cause du vent froid qui sortait de la fenêtre brisée. Il s'en approcha. Il se passait quelque chose, en bas, au loin... Il plissa les yeux...

Des gens fuyaient... Ils portaient de longues robes noires... L'un d'eux était grand et blond...

"Victoire ! exulta le porteur de la Keyblade. Les Mangemorts sont en fuite ! Ron et les autres ont gagné !"

Il remarqua alors une lueur dansante et orangée... Une grande cabane prenait feu ! Mais avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit, il entendit un léger grésillement au-dessus de lui... Il esquiva d'une roulade le sort Foudre d'une Symphonie Arc-en-ciel.

"Il y a le feu en bas ! cria-t-il.

\- Je m'en occupe ! réagit aussitôt Donald. Couvrez-moi !"

Il se plaça devant la fenêtre. La cabane était très loin mais avec de la concentration et du doigté... Il visa soigneusement et envoya plusieurs Glacier +.

Sora et Dingo s'occupaient des Sans-cœur restants.

Soudain, le Réseptacle s'éloigna vivement d'eux. Une fois de plus, il s'éleva haut... Ses sept serpents s'écartèrent... ll allait refaire l'attaque du Cri !

Sora fonça, les yeux rivés sur la main d'argent... Elle s'ouvrit comme un coquillage, dévoilant le pendentif... Plus vite !

Les yeux du Sans-cœur brillèrent d'une lueur rouge... Sora sauta ! Il était à sa hauteur !

Mais une Symphonie Arc-en-ciel qui flottait derrière lui lança un sort Gravité. Sora se sentit redescendre... Le Réseptacle rejeta sa tête en arrière... Non !

En désespoir de cause, il tenta un Ragnarok. Un faisceau de quelques rayons jaunes jaillit de sa Keyblade...

Le Sans-cœur écarta ses mâchoires... Les rayons frappèrent le pendentif !

Le Réseptacle fut parcouru de soubresauts alors qu'il se recroquevillait. Puis il disparut en quelques secondes dans un nuage de fumée noire et verte. Un cœur s'en échappa et s'évanouit à travers le plafond. Dingo donna le coup de grâce au dernier Sans-cœur restant. Quant à Donald, il revint vers eux. L'incendie s'était éteint. En plus de Donald, les sorciers en bas avaient aussi réagi, avec des sorts aquatiques.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Une fois de plus, Sora se positionna à l'extrémité de la tapisserie. Il se concentra, ferma les yeux, avança vivement le long du couloir... Puis il fit demi-tour...Et encore un demi-tour. Il sut avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux qu'il avait réussi, grâce aux exclamations de ses deux compagnons.

La Serrure était là, sur le mur en face, scintillante.

Sora brandit sa Keyblade. Des étoiles dansèrent au bout, se fondirent et un rayon blanc jaillit droit vers la Serrure. Il y eut un déclic et elle se désagrégea.

Les trois amis restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, savourant l'instant.

"On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner, dit cependant Dingo.

\- Oui, répondit Sora. Ma Keyblade risque d'attirer d'autres Sans-cœur. Et puis, Ron et les autres ont gagné.

\- J'ai cru voir Harry en bas, précisa Donald. Vers la cabane, après l'avoir éteinte.

\- Génial ! sourit Sora. Ils sont donc de retour. Laissons-les célébrer cette victoire entre eux."

Donald agita son sceptre pour les faire revenir au vaisseau Gummi.


	10. Chapter 10

Donald installa le bloc que leur avait donné le professeur Dumbledore. Puis il consulta l'écran.

"Effectivement, déclara-t-il. La zone de destination est assez large. Il faudra fouiller un peu.

\- D'accord, répondit Sora. Il faudra penser à remercier encore monsieur Dumbledore quand on reviendra !"

Le vaisseau fila dans l'espace.

Donald se concentrait sur les commandes.

Dingo réalisait en son fort intérieur que retrouver Kairi et Riku était devenu aussi important pour lui que de retrouver le Roi. Il ne les connaissait pourtant même pas. Ou pas vraiment. Mais c'étaient les amis de Sora... Et Sora était maintenant l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Donald devait sûrement penser la même chose.

Sora se promettait qu'une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Kairi et Riku, il n'abandonnerait pas Donald et Dingo. Il leur devait beaucoup. Et il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait leur Roi.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination.

"On va devoir tourner, on n'a pas le choix, dit Donald. Soyez attentifs."

Le temps passa... Donald regardait devant, Sora et Dingo sur les côtés... Il n'y avait que le ciel noir et les étoiles...

Et soudain, la voix de Dingo retentit :

"Regardez. Il y a un grand bateau qui se rapproche derrière nous."

 **FIN**

Annexes :

 _Le Chercheur des Ténèbres se renforce._

 _Le Héros de la Lumière le rencontrera à nouveau et retrouvera la jeune fille. Mais il devra perdre son cœur pour libérer le sien. Et son ami perdra son corps. Le Héros de la Lumière tombera dans les Ténèbres. La Porte s'ouvrira. Mais la Princesse le sauvera._

 _Le Héros de la Lumière rencontrera à nouveau le Chercheur des Ténèbres... Et retrouvera la jeune fille..._


End file.
